Un amour de Latex, Cuir et Plaisir
by Kahishiki
Summary: Shikamaru cherche un emploi à mis temps, il voit une annonce, et s'y rend pour y répondre. Aurais t-il imaginer ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde qu'il se retrouverais à travailler dans un Sex-Shop? Définitivement non. FICTION QUI NE VERRA PAS DE FIN


**Titre** : Un amour de... Latex, Cuir et Plaisir...

**Genre**: UA/Schoolfic/HardYaoi/OCC/Humour/Romance/Mention de viol/Viol/POV Hidan & Shikamaru/POV Lecteur.

**Pairing**: Principale : Hidan x Shikamaru. Secondaires : Mention de Choji x Ino/ Lee x Sakura/ (Plus tard : Kisame x Itachi, c'est sur. après, j'hésite encore.)

**Disclaimer**: Malgré mes efforts, M'sieur Kishimoto refuse toujours de me céder ces personnages... Il pourrait au moins me donner Hidan, il est mourut lui! TT^TT... Oh douleur, Oh malheur, Oh désespoir!

**Rappel**: Yaoi, lemon, langage cru, Homophobes passez donc votre chemin, je change aussi les liens familiaux, amicaux. Don't be choquez! (Good speak anglais moi!) *Se pend*. Les personnages ont tous entre 18 et 30 ans. J'ai lue une fan fiction, de l'auteure Haganemaru, comme certaines similitudes de nos deux fictions apparaissent, je lui est envoyée un message. Elle n'y vois pas de problèmes. Voila! =)  
>Vous imaginez pas le mal que je me suis donner pour tout faire correspondre, et pas me tromper dans les villes, les noms des monuments... J'ai fait des recherches pour écrire une fiction quoi... u.u Soyez gentils please.<p>

**Résumé**: Shikamaru cherche un emploi à mis temps, il voit une annonce, et s'y rend pour y répondre. Aurais t-il imaginer ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde qu'il se retrouverais à travailler dans un Sex-Shop? Définitivement non, et si en plus, le gérant est un pur beau gosse, il n'a pas fini d'en baver. Alors si en plus, son patron est un masochiste...

**Notes de l'auteure**: C'est un délire fanatique de ma part, après une soirée de Bwolling, à Plan de Campagnes (dans le sud, c'est un centre commercial géant, pour ceux qui connaissent pas) et y avait un club de streap tease. Mon imagination s'est donc invitée. Non, je ne suis pas rentrée dans le club, j'aurais bien voulue, mais j'ai pas pus (copain possessif et jaloux). Et encore un grand merci à Eldar Melda pour avoir corrigée ma fiction! (Trois fois en une fic, c'est plus que de la pub là xD)

J'ai encore fait quelques changement, parce que j'ai trouvée que l'histoire n'était pas vraiment compréhensible... Donc il n'y a plus que deux _"POV Shikamaru"_ et un seul _"flash back"_, tous deux en italiques.

**Petit mot de ma Bêta : **Je ne suis pas infaillible comme bêta non plus...

* * *

><p>Shikamaru Nara, du haut de ses dix-huit ans, n'est pas très grand, il ne doit pas dépasser le mètre soixante cinq. Ses cheveux sont noirs et coiffé en ananas, et ses yeux sont gris foncés. Il a un style vestimentaire penchant vers le Visual Key. Il est flemmard, et surdoué. Et surtout, il vit avec ses cousins, après avoir été renvoyé de chez lui, parce qu'il avait fait son coming-out.<p>

°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Aujourd'hui, Shikamaru se prépare pour aller en cours. Il s'habille d'un mini-short noir avec des résilles, d'un débardeur noir et de New rock noires et mauve. Il se rendit par la suite à son université avec Shino et Tenten, ses cousins et cousines**,** les rares personnes de sa famille à l'accepter. Ils marchent ensemble pour aller en és aux grilles de la fac, ils rentrent directement pour rejoindre un groupe de personnes assises dans le parc.

* * *

><p><em>POV Shikamaru<em>

_Que dire de cette bande. Elle est hétéroclite, déjà. Non mais vous avez déjà vu une bande d'amis aussi différents? Non pas que je dise qu'elle est nulle! Au contraire, mais parfois, je me demande comment nous avons pu devenir tous amis._

_Je vais quand même vous les présenter hein! Histoire que vous sachiez qui ils sont..._

_Tout d'abord les filles!_

_Tout à droite, se trouve Sakura Haruno, c'est une très belle jeune fille, aux cheveux roses et aux yeux émeraudes. Très souvent habillée en rose, sa couleur préférée. Ne vous fiez pas à son apparence! Elle est championne nationale d'aïkido! Elle sort depuis quatre ans avec Lee._

_Viens ensuite Ino Yamanaka, la meilleure amie de Sakura. Elle est blonde aux yeux turquoises. Elle adore le violet et le bleu. Très chic et coquette, elle est une bimbo selon les autres, un amour selon nous. Elle est en couple avec Choji depuis bientôt deux ans._

_Le garçon manqué par excellence! Tenten Aburame (demi-)sœur de Shino, son histoire est assez dure. Son père a trompé sa femme, enceinte de Shino depuis quelques semaines, avec une autre femme, qui est tombée elle aussi enceinte. Sa femme l'a su, et s'est disputé avec lui durant toute sa grossesse. Quand Tenten est née, sa mère est morte à l'accouchement. La mère de Shino n'a pas pu résister en voyant sa bouille, et l'as "adoptée"... Elle est brune et elle a des yeux bruns, coiffés à la manière de la princesse Leia, dans Star Wars. On se lance souvent des concours du genre qui a la coiffure la plus bizarre. Nous en sommes à cinquante deux victoires chacun. Elle est toujours habillée d'un baggy, d'un T-Shirt, et de baskets._

_Ensuite, nous avons la furie, Temari Sabaku No, grande sœur de Kankuro et Gaara, grande blonde aux yeux indéfinissables, même si je penche pour le Kaki/bleu. Elle à un style rock, et c'est une vrai furie en plus d'être une féministe. Une tarée de la vie. On s'amuse souvent à s'engueuler, sa fait passer le temps, elle a redoublé son année parce qu'elle ne faisait rien en cours, a part provoquer des bagarres entre élèves..._

_Et enfin, la pureté en elle-même, Hinata Hyugga sœur jumelle de Neji, brune aux yeux écumes, d'une timidité sans nom, d'une douceur maternelle, et d'un comportement d'ange, elle est la candeur incarnée. Elle s'habille sobrement. Nous la sur-protégeons tous._

_Et maintenant, les garçons!_

_En premier, donc, mon cousin. Shino Aburame, brun aux yeux noirs, il porte constamment des lunettes de soleil. Il se passionne pour les insectes, et est très peu bavard. Sauf quand il dort. Une vraie pipelette!_

_Notre toutou, Kiba Inuzuka, ne me demandez pas pourquoi, mais ces pupilles sont fendues, ces canines plus grandes que la moyenne, et quand il rit, on dirait qu'il aboie. Si, si, je vous jure! Il a aussi des triangles sur chaque joues, tatouages réaliser par le frère de Sasuke._

_Le professionnel des monosyllabes, Sasuke Uchiwa! Brun corbeaux aux yeux bleus noirs. Vous lui parlez, il vous répond par un "Hm". A force, on à fini par s'habituer, et on comprend maintenant ce qu'il dit. Temari le compare souvent à Kenny McCormic. Même lui esquisse un sourire en coin._

_Le jumeau maléfique, Neji Hyugga, brun aux cheveux longs, aux yeux écumes. Il a beau paraître calme et inexpressif, c'est un fou. Il lui arrive souvent de se faire un délire seul. Et on en rigole souvent._

_Gaara et Kankuru Sabaku no, jumeaux, l'un est roux aux yeux turquoise, l'autre est brun aux yeux marrons. L'un à un style baba cool, l'autre un style gothique. les professeurs les confondes souvent. Gaara est un psychopathes délirants, Kankuro est un expert en tout ce qui concerne les marionnettes._

_Le plus fougueux, Lee Rock, sa sempiternelle coupe au bol noir, ces sourcils trop épais, et son style, toujours habillé en vert, et fan absolu de Kung-fu, amoureux fou de Sakura, il est un amour._

_Le doudou de tout le monde, Choji Akimichi, roux aux yeux vert foncés. Rejeté par son obésité, il à été très surprit quand Ino lui avouer son amour, et fut très heureux quand il vit qu'elle ne plaisantais pas. Ils sont si mignons. Il est toujours à faire des câlins à tous le monde, du moins, à nous._

_Et enfin, notre Baka international, Naruto Uzumaki, petit blond aux yeux bleus océans, un sourire toujours accroché au visage, tout chez lui respire la joie de vivre et la bonté. Quand je dit petit, il fait à peut près un mètre soixante, c'est le plus petit. Il à trois petits traits sur chaque joues, tatouages réaliser lui aussi par le grand frère de Sasuke. Il a un cousin du nom de Yahiko Uzumaki._

_FIN POV Shikamaru_

* * *

><p>Pendant une heure, ils parlent de tout et de rien. Quand la cloche sonne le début des cours, ils soupirent, et ils se rendent chacun dans leurs classes respectives. Les cours sont longs, chiants et ennuyants. Durant quatre heures, chacun doit se faire violence pour ne pas envoyer une boule de papier dans le gosier de leurs professeurs chéris. Quand vient la fin des cours, qui annoncent une pose de deux heures, ils se retrouvent dans le parc, pour ensuite se rendre à la cafétéria, et ainsi se remplir l'estomac. Pendant le trajet, ils papotent et rient ensemble. Naruto râle parce qu'il n'y a toujours pas de ramens, bien qu'il ait demandé à ce que des ramens soit faits juste pour lui. Ils mangent tranquillement, bavardant entre chaque bouchées. C'est le ventre plein qu'ils se rendent dans le parc, où ils apprennent que les cours de l'après midi sont supprimés en raison de dégradations de l'amphi théâtre. Tous se retournent automatiquement vers Gaara.<p>

_ Ben quoi? J'avais pas envie de faire cours! Et puis, je vous ai libéré votre aprè'm man! Dit le baba cool roux.

Tout le monde rit de bon cœur. Ils se disent au revoir, et repartent chez eux. Dans la rue, Tenten, Shino et Shikamaru s'arrêtent dans un bar. Tenten commande trois cafés, et s'assit à une table. Shino prend le journal et voit une annonce.

_ Tien, Shikamaru, tu cherches toujours un emploi à mi-temps?  
>_ Eh beh oui, pourquoi?<br>_ Il y a une annonce qui devrait te plaire. Je te la lis, lui répondis Shino.  
>_ Ok.<br>_ Alors. "Gérant d'une grande enseigne, je recherche un jeune homme motivé pour travailler à mi-temps dans mon entreprise. Appelez au 950 634 85692 et demandez Hidan Nimura, ou venez directement au 3 impasse du Shinigami, à Tokyo." C'est pas ce que tu cherche?  
>_ Carrément! Il dit pas quelle entreprise?<br>_ Non, mais je pense qu'il va te le dire au téléphone.  
>_ Non, je vais y aller directement.<br>_ Bah vas y tout de suite! Lui dit Tenten.  
>_ Ouais... Ok, j'y vais. A ce soir.<br>_ On croise les doigts pour toi! Lui répondit Shino.

Shikamaru se lève, et se rend à l'adresse indiquée. Il respire un grand coup, et il entre. Le magasin ressemble à un grand centre commercial, très bien décoré et il se dirige vers la première boutique. Il voit toutes sortes d'accessoire sexuels et autres godemichés. Il ne bouge plus. Un homme d'une grande carrure, qui ne doit pas avoir plus de vingt ans, l'accoste.

_ Salut gamin. que puis-je faire pour toi?  
>_ Heu... Je... J'ai vu une annonce, mais je crois que je me suis trompé d'endroit...<br>_ Ah! Donc tu te propose de répondre à l'annonce d' Hidan! Viens, je t'emmène le voir! Moi c'est Sasori Akasuna No!  
>_ M... Merci.<p>

Shikamaru suivi le jeune homme. Ils s'arrêtent ensuite devant une porte, et Sasori s'en va. Shikamaru toque timidement. Un "Entrez" ferme, mais doux, lui indique qu'il peut entrer. Il ouvre la porte, et se glisse lentement dans le bureau. Il voit un homme d'une beauté incroyable qui se tient sur une chaise. Des cheveux gris argenté, de beaux yeux mauves - des lentilles?- Un teint pâle, et un costume trois pièces... En cuir.

_ Bonjour à toi. Que désire tu?  
>_ Heu... Bonjour... Je... Je viens pour répondre à l'annonce.<br>_ C'est vrai? Oh génial! Je suppose vu ton air béat que tu ne t'attendais pas à ça?  
>_ Pas vraiment. J'imaginais un truc de vêtements ou de restaurant...<br>_ Ah ah ah! Non, l'enseigne Akatsuki! C'est un Sex-Shop ici. Bon, je pense que ça ne doit pas te plaire...  
>_ C'est pas ça! C'est juste que je suis surpris, c'est tout!<br>_ Donc, tu veux travailler ici?  
>_ Ben, j'essaye aujourd'hui, et si sa me plaît, je vous le dis.<br>_ Tu a l'air de savoir ce que tu veux... C'est d'accord. Tu as une journée d'essai! Je vais t'expliquer comment nous fonctionnons.

Et pendant une heure, Hidan lui explique le fonctionnement, lui fait la visite du magasin pendant que les autres employés travaillent.

* * *

><p><em>POV Shikamaru<em>

_C'est... C'est très grand! Je pensais pas qu'un Sex-Shop puisse être aussi imposant! Il y a un rayon lingerie, un rayon de vestimentaire, de cosmétique, d'alimentaire aussi!  
><em>

_Hidan m'as ensuite emmené dans son bureau, où il m'as fait la présentation du personnel, en me montrant leurs photos._

__ Voici le "gardien", Yahiko Uzumaki. Comme tu peut le voir, il est grand, fort, et musclés. Il doit bien faire deux mètres de haut. C'est pratique quand il y a des fauteurs de troubles. Lui, c'est Tobi Madara, le vendeur. S'il porte un masque, c'est à cause d'un accident de voiture dont il a été victime il y a quelques années de ça... Son œil est rouge, mais tu verras, il s'exprime enfantement, mais il est très intelligent._

__ D'accord. Et lui?_

__ Kakuzu Konbiwa, il a un sourire de l'ange, c'est une bouche coupé sur les côtés des joues, puis recousue, si tu ne sais pas ce que cela veut dire. Je te préviens d'avance, il est très, très porté sur l'argent. Le blond, c'est Deidara Hazaki, , il a des yeux turquoise absolument renversent. Il s'occupe des effets spéciaux, car oui, nous faisons des effets spéciaux ici. Ne t'étonne pas, mais ses préférés sont ceux qui explosent..._

_J'acquiesce, tout en regardant les visages._

__ Ce brun, c'est Itachi Uchiwa, c'est le tatoueur perceur du magasin. Tu doit sûrement connaitre son petit frère. Cette femme, c'est Konan Yabouchi, c'est elle qui créée tout les costumes, je te rassure, elle est aidée par des couturières! Ce grand gaillard, Kisame Hoshikage, le chef de rayon, ne me demande pas pourquoi sa peau est bleue, je ne pourrais pas te répondre. Me dit-il en s'esclaffant._

_Je le regarde, et remarque qu'il a une fossette sur la joue droite._

__ Hum... J'en était où? Ah oui! Zetsu Banzaï, il s'occupe de tout ce qui est décoration du magasin. La moitié de son dos est noire, l'autre est blanche, mais c'est un tatouage. Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est lui, Sasori Akasuna No, qui t'as amené à mon bureau non? Celui-çi s'occupe de toutes les commandes._

_Je frissonne soudain. La photo d'un des employés me donnes froid au dos._

__ Oroshimaru Manda, comme tu peut le voir, il a l'allure d'un serpent, il parle aussi comme un serpent. C'est mon secrétaire . Récemment, son fils, Kabuto, est venu faire un stage. Il doit avoir deux ans de moins que toi... Et lui, c'est Nagato Pein, le conseiller client. Il porte des lentilles, tu te doute bien que de tels yeux n'existes pas._

_FIN POV Shikamaru_

* * *

><p>_ Les présentations sont terminées, je pense que tu va pouvoir débuté la journée d'essai.<br>_ Oui, merci.

Shikamaru rejoignit Nagato, pour une immersion. Il regarde le brun conseiller les clients, leurs proposer des costumes.

_ Hey gamin! Viens voir par la! Lui crie Nagato.  
>_ J'ai un nom vous savez?<br>_ Oh! Tutoie-moi! Bon, donc, gamin, tu va conseiller cette dame, d'accord?  
>_ Heu... Ok... Mais viens pas te plaindre parce que c'est raté!<br>_ Mais non!

Le Nara sortit voir la cliente. Ils discutèrent, elle lui demanda un conseil sur le costume à choisir.

_ Hum... Je pense que celui-ci vous irait mieux. Les perles vertes font ressortir vos yeux. Et la texture est très... Douce.  
>_ Oh... Je ne pensais pas ça... Très bien, je le prends. Merci jeune homme.<br>_ Avec plaisir madame.

La dame s'éloigne pour payer son costume. Après ceci fait, tous stoppent leurs activités pour aller voir Shikamaru.

_ Whaaaa... On aurait trop dit que t'avais fait ça des années. Tobi est un bon garçon! Exulta Tobi.  
>_ J'avoue. Félicitation petit. Dit Nagato<p>

Hidan vient à sa rencontre, et le prit dans ces bras.

_ Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! T'es trop fort! Je t'adopte!  
>_ Quand même pas jusqu'à ce point monsieur.<br>_ Tututu! Tu nous tutoie tous et nous appelles par nos prénoms!

Ils reprennent finalement leur fonctions, Shikamaru conseillant les costumes, accessoires, jusqu'à la fin de la journée.  
>Après la fermeture, à vingt-et-une heures trente, ils se réunirent dans le bureau d'Hidan.<p>

_ Bon, ta journée d'essai est terminée. Donne moi tes premières impressions. Demanda Hidan  
>_ Ben, c'était sympa. J'me suis senti comme dans mon élément... Lui répond Shikamaru<br>_ C'est bien! Et tu en penses quoi?  
>_ Ben... J'ai bien aimer, mais bon...<br>_ Ah, ce n'est pas grave, je repasserais une annonce... Dit tristement Hidan.  
>_ Je reste. Dit le Nara.<br>_ Il faudra encore attendre environs un mois avant... Quoi? Tu? Demanda le gérant.  
>_ Je reste. Répondit le flemmard amusé.<br>_ Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Hidan s'est de nouveau approché sans prévenir de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras en hurlant.

_ Bienvenue parmi les fous. Lui dit Zetsu.  
>_ Merci.<br>_ Je suppose que tes parents vont te tuer si tu ne rentres pas tout de suite. Dit Deidara.  
>_ Non. Ils m'ont virer de chez moi. Je vis chez mes cousins. Ils m'ont mis à la porte et depuis je vis chez mes cousins<br>_ Pourquoi?  
>_ Parce que j'ai fait mon coming out, y a de ça cinq ans. Répondit le Nara.<br>_ Oh... Désolé petit. Lui dit Kakuzu.  
>_ Non, non, c'est pas grave. J'ai un cousin et une cousine absolument formidables.<br>_ Allez, tiens. Lui dit Hidan, en lui tendant une liasse de billet.  
>_ Mais...<br>_ Prends ça comme un cadeau de bienvenu. Lui dit Konan.  
>_ Bon, d'accord... Ben... Merci.<br>_ Demain, ici, à dix huit heures. T'as intérêt à être là! Lui cria Deidara.

Le brun prit ces affaires, leurs fit un signes de la main, et commença à sortir. Hidan l'intercepte.

_ C'est pas très prudent de rentrer seul à cette heure là, je te ramène. T'habites où?  
>_ Au Gardon du gop, la résidence.<br>_ Allez, monte.  
>_ Merci.<p>

Le trajet fut animé par les pitreries d'Hidan et les rires de Shikamaru. Arrivé devant l'immeuble, Hidan se gare.

_ Bon, à demain gamin. Lui dit Hidan.  
>_ Pas de soucis.<br>_ Bonne soirée.  
>_ Toi aussi.<p>

Après un signe de la main, Shikamaru monte les marches, ouvre la porte, et se rend dans le hall. Il prit l'ascenseur, et monta au quatrième étage. Il entra ensuite dans l'appartement, et vis son cousin et sa cousine se jeter sur lui.**  
><strong>

_ T'était où? Lui hurle Tenten.

_ Ben, on m'a proposé de faire une journée d'essai, et j'ai accepté. J'ai travaillé. Ils m'ont filé ça. Et le gérant m'a ramené en voiture.  
>_ Bah ça va, la belle vie. Lui dit Shino.<br>_ Et tu travailles où? surenchéri Tenten.  
>_ C'est à l'Akatsuki.<br>_ L'... L'Akatsuki? Mais... C'est un...  
>_ Sex-Shop. Fini Shikamaru.<br>_ Heu...  
>_ Heu...<br>_ Quoi? Demande le Nara en voyant Shino et Tenten, avec des têtes de poissons hors de l'eau.  
>_ Ben... Il doit y avoir une ambiance bizarre... Lui dit la brune.<br>_ Absolument pas! Ils sont tous super gentils. C'est des amours! J'vous jure!

Les cousins ne veulent rien savoir d'autre, trop choqués. Ils mangent en silence, et ils partent se coucher, sans se dire bonne nuit.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Ça fait maintenant quatre mois que Shikamaru travaille à l'Akatsuki. Tout le monde l'a accepté, **s**es amis lui ont fait les gros yeux durant plusieurs semaines, mais finalement ils ont compris que le brun aimait son travail.  
>Les vacances de Noël arrivent à grand pas, et Shikamaru travaille encore, et à plein temps. Alors qu'il est en pause, il regarde les photos de piercing avec envie.<p>

_ Tu veux un piercing? Lui demanda Itachi.  
>_ J'adorerais, mais bon... J'ai pas trop les moyens de me payer tous les piercing que je veux... Lui répondit Shikamaru.<br>_ comment crois-tu que Nagato a eu tous ses piercings? C'est moi qui l'est percé, gratis!  
>_ Sérieux?<br>_ Je suis pas un tout petit peu le tatoueur perceur d'Akatsuki?  
>_ Si... Mais j'veux pas déranger, et je suis en pause...<br>_ En pause? Attends-moi là.

Itachi quitte Shikamaru pendant un quart et il revient un quart d'heure plus tard.

_ T'as une journée de libre gamin! Donc, tu veux quoi? Demande Itachi en préparant son matériel.  
>_ La langue, l'arcade, les labres, pour commencer...<br>_ Quels piercings? Répondit Itachi, en lui montrant les différents piercings.  
>_ Hum... Lui, lui, et eux.<br>_ C'est partie!

Itachi sort une sorte de ciseaux plats, pour maintenir la langue hors de la bouche, et lui injecte un produit dans la langue.

_ C'est l'anesthésie. Lui dit Itachi.  
>_ Hnn.<p>

Il attend encore quelques minutes, puis prend son cathéter, et perce au milieu de la langue. Un peu de sang coule, et l'Uchiwa prend le piercing, le place au bout de l'aiguille, et la ressort de la langue du brun. Le piercing mis en place, il pose la petite boule inférieure pour maintenir le piercing. Il s'attaque ensuite à l'arcade, et le Nara sent la piqure, et il saigne de nouveau, puis Itachi fait passer le piercing couleur caramel à l'arcade. Puis le perceur s'attaque aux labres du jeune brun. Au bout d'une heure, les piercings sont faits.

_ Et voila! Fini! Dit Itachi en rangeant le matériel, et jetant les seringues.  
>_ 'Erhi (merci).Articula difficilement le brun.<br>_ De rien.  
>_ 'A ait un ma' 'e 'ien! Est op du a pa'é! (Ça fait un mal de chien! C'est trop dur de parler)<p>

_ La magie du piercing! Allez, rentre chez toi! Et lis ça! Lui dit Itachi en lui tendant un livre sur les piercings.

Shikamaru rentre chez lui à pied, et une fois à l'intérieur, il commence la lecture du livre. Il explique comment nettoyer un piercing, comment le changer... Très instructif!  
>Il est tellement concentré sur sa lecture qu'il ne s'aperçoit pas que Tenten et Shino rentrent de leurs courses. La brune lui soulève le visage, et crie quand elle voit les piercings.<p>

_ Mon dieu! C'est... C'est quoi ces trucs?  
>_ Ben, des piercings, Ten'. Répondit le Nara blasé.<br>_ Je vois que tu a enfin réalisé ton rêve. Dit Shino.  
>_ Ouais, ça fait un peu mal, mais ça passe.<p>

Tenten partie rangée les courses, en se lamentant sur le visage du brun. Shino jette un dernier coup d'œil à son cousin, avant de consoler sa sœur. Peu après, Tenten avait réussit à digérer la pilule, et regarde maintenant avec envie l'arcade de son cousin.

Le téléphone du Nara sonne.

_ Allô?  
>_ Shika'? C'est Hidan.<br>_ Comment t'as eu mon numéro?  
>_ Ben, tu nous l'as passé quelques quelques jours après ta période d'essai<br>_ Ah oui, c'est vrai. Répond le brun avec un rire bête.  
>_ Whoa le rire! Ah ah. Enfin, je te propose quelque chose.<br>_ Hm, dis toujours?  
>_ J'aurais besoin que tu me prêtes ton corps, pour réaliser un modelage d'un nouveau costume.<br>_ Heu, ouais, et?  
>_ Ben, comme je suis devant ton appartement...<br>_ Ben, heu... Bon, j'arrive.

Et il raccroche.  
>Ces cousins comprennent que le brun va sortir, aussi et ils ne font aucun commentaire. Avant, Shikamaru ne sortait pratiquement pas, maintenant, si. Ils ne vont pas le priver. Shikamaru prend donc ces clés, son portable, une veste au cas ou. Il sort de l'appartement et se retrouve dehors. Il s'approche de la voiture d'Hidan, ouvre la portière et s'assoit sur le siège passager.<p>

_ Excuse-moi de te déranger maintenant, mais comme c'est une urgence... Lui dit Hidan.  
>_ C'est pas grave, mais tu aurais pu prévenir.<p>

Le gris démarre, la voiture roule lentement, ce qui laisse à Shikamaru le temps d'observer les étoiles  
>Hidan gare la voiture sur le parking de l'Akatsuki, et coupe le contact. Ils sortent tous les deux, et se rendent dans l'atelier de confection.<p>

_ Ah! C'est pas trop tôt! J'vous attendais moi! Dit Konan.  
>_ Excuse-nous.<br>_ Aller, viens-là toi!

Shikamaru n'a pas le temps de répondre, Konan l'emmène dans le vestiaire, pour qu'il revête un simple caleçon.  
>Hidan plisse les yeux: le brun a une grande cicatrice dans le dos, et plusieurs bleus, qui semblent incrustés dans la peau.<p>

_ Shikamaru, qui t'as fait ça? Demanda le gris.  
>_ Fait quoi?<br>_ Cette cicatrice dans ton dos.  
>_ Ah...<p>

Les yeux du bruns se remplissent de tristesse.

_ C'est... C'est mon père.  
>_ Mais, je croyait que...<br>_ Oui, je ne vis plus avec lui depuis cinq ans. Mais c'est quand je lui ait révélé mon homosexualité...

* * *

><p><em>Flash-Back:<em>

_Shikamaru se tient debout, dans sa chambre. Il va parler avec ses parents. Il descend les marches, et se dirige vers le salon. Il s'éclaircit la voix, pour attirer l'attention sur lui._

__ Qui y a-t-il Shikamaru? Demande sa mère._  
><em>_ Papa, Maman, je... J'ai quelque chose à vous dire.<em>  
><em>_ Nous t'écoutons, fils. Lui répond son père.<em>  
><em>_ Voila je... J'aime... Je suis gay.<em>

_La douleur fulgurante et la sensation de brûlure sur sa joue le fige. Son père... Vient de le gifler?_  
><em>Il relève ses yeux embués de larmes, et voit la main de son père s'abattre à nouveau sur sa joue. Il se retrouve par terre. L'adulte lui donne un coup de pied, le retournant sur le ventre. Shikamaru a peur, mal... que lui arrive-t-il?<em>  
><em>Le père lève sa jambe, et la rabat le plus violemment et le plus fortement qu'il peut, sur le dos de son fils. Un craquement horrible se fait entendre, et du sang coule. Sa colonne... Sa colonne vertébrale... Shikamaru la sent hors de son dos. Il pleure. Il crie. Il ne peut plus bouger. Son père lui envoie un dernier coup de pied, dans le visage. Shikamaru sombre dans l'inconscience.<em>

_Il se réveille à l'hôpital, son dos est bandé des pansements sur ses mains. Il entend la porte s'ouvrir, et voit ses amis, sa bande. Il les regarde les uns après les autres et pleure._

__ Ça fait longtemps qu'on attend que tu te réveilles. Lui dit Kiba._  
><em>_ Pourquoi? Demande Shikamaru.<em>  
><em>_ Tu étais dans le coma depuis trois mois. Lui répond Sakura.<em>

_Il encaisse le choc. Il apprend que pas une seule fois son père n'est venu. Sa mère est seulement venue pour déposer ces affaires faisant définitivement comprendre au brun, qu'il était seul. Il est tout de même heureux d'apprendre qu'il va vivre avec Gen et Miya._

_Son dos n'était pas paralysé, il peut marcher. Il ne sera pas devenir handicapé. Il reprend goût à la vie. Et ensuite, avec ses cousins, ils prennent un appartement._

_Fin Flash-Back_

* * *

><p>Konan ne bouge plus, elle regarde le brun, et le prend dans ces bras. Pas par pitié, non, juste pour dire que c'est le passé. Hidan quand à lui, est surpris. Il sent un liquide couler sur sa joue. Il pleure? Lui?<p>

_ Bon, on va reprendre? Demande Konan.  
>_ Oui.<p>

Durant trois heures, Konan prend les mensurations du brun, les note et réfléchit. Quand cette tâche est achevée , elle libère le brun, non sans un autre câlin.  
>Shikamaru part se changer, et il sursaute en sentant Hidan se coller à lui.<p>

_ Chut, je vais rien te faire de mal. Lui dit Hidan.

Le brun se laisse faire. La main du plus vieux se place sur la cicatrice, et les doigts glissent lentement, effleurent juste la peau. Comme s'il était du cristal. Hidan pose sa bouche sur le centre de la cicatrice, où la peau était fripée, bleutée et rugueuse. Un simple baiser. Doux, chaud, tendre. Shikamaru verse une larme. Pas de tristesse, pas de joie, mais de reconnaissance. Sa cicatrice n'a pas dégoûté l'homme qu'il aime. Lorsque Hidan se redresse, Shikamaru se retourne, et se blottit contre son torse. Les bras du gris se referment sur le corps fin du brun. Une simple étreinte. Hidan penche la tête, hésitant, puis la penche un peu plus. Jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres frôlent celles de Shikamaru. Le Nara est le plus rapide, et scelle leurs bouches, dans un tendre baiser.  
>Leurs bouches s'entrouvrent légèrement, pour laisser passer leurs langues respectives. La langue du Nimura joue avec son homologue, caresse le palais du brun. Un baiser fiévreux, passionné.<p>

Ils sont dans la voiture, Hidan les conduit chez lui. Une fois devant la maison, le Nimura attrape le brun par la main, et le conduit dans sa chambre. Il pose le brun sur le lit, et Hidan dépose une multitude de baisers sur son visage, et sourit en sentant le brun se détendre. Il regarde le Nara, et vois qu'il s'est endormi. Il les met sous les couvertures, et s'endort aussi.

Il est huit heures du matin quand une sonnerie réveille le brun. Il vois qu'il n'est pas chez lui, et sourit en voyant le costard du gris. Il veut se redresser, mais oublie bien vite l'idée, une douleur atroce dans le dos. Il pousse un juron, et se remet sur le ventre. Hidan sort de la cuisine, et apporte le petit déjeuner pour son brun.

_ Tiens, tu doit avoir faim je suppose? Demande le gris.  
>_ Un peu, j'ai surtout mal au dos. Répond Shikamaru.<p>

Le gris se lève et part dans la salle de bain, pour revenir cinq minutes plus tard, avec une huile de massage.  
>Il soulève le brun, pour enlever toutes les couvertures, mettre une serviette sous lui. Il part ensuite dans la cuisine, et met le pot à chauffer quelques minutes. Quand il estime que la température est bonne, il reprend le pot, et se rend dans la chambre. Il pose un baiser sur la cicatrice du brun, et prend un peu d'huile dans sa main, et la fait couler sur le creux du dos du brun, et appose ensuite ces mains, et commence à le masser. Appuyant juste comme il faut, où il faut.<p>

Shikamaru est aux anges. L'huile sent bon le basilic, elle est chaude, on le masse... Que demander de plus?

Quand le massage est terminé, le gris part tout ranger et nettoyer, et revient s'asseoir près du brun. Il se penche, et capture ses lèvres, il se redresse ensuite, et pose ses lèvres sur la cicatrice du brun. Il la titille du bout de la langue, recevant un gémissement du génie.

_ Comment... Comment tu fais pour pas être dégoûté devant ma cicatrice?  
>_ Parce que, je trouve qu'elle est belle.<br>_ Hein? Belle? S'étonne le brun.  
>_ Oui, je veux dire... Je saurais pas t'expliquer, mais moi je la trouve belle.<br>_ D'accord.  
>_ Tu à déjà eu des problèmes avec ta cicatrice, c'est ça? Demande le gris.<br>_ Oui... Avec mon ex... Il... Il... Il m'a violé.  
>_ C... C'est horrible... Commente le gris.<br>_ C'est... C'est pour ça, que j'ai du mal avec ma cicatrice, quand je doit me montrer nu, c'est à cause d'elle, si Sai m'a violé.  
>_ Je comprend, n'importe qui serait traumatiser après cette expérience.<p>

Le gris le prend dans ces bras, et caresse la cicatrice du bout des doigts. Le brun pleure silencieusement, le souvenir émergeant. Hidan le berce tendrement.

_ Bon, pas que j'aime pas, mais j'aime pas voir les gens pleuré! Alors on va sortir!  
>_ Où ça? Demande le brun en séchant ces larmes.<br>_ Ah ah! Surprise! Tu verras bien!

Le gris file dans le salon, et le brun tend l'oreille. Il perçoit des bribes de mots tel que "à cet endroit", "vous cherchez", et "voiture".  
>Hidan revient ensuite, et s'habille d'un jean, débardeur, et basket. Et propose un slim et un T-Shirt à manches longues, le tout noir, et des chaussettes. Il revêt le tout, met ses New-Rock, et suivit Hidan dehors. Au grand entonnement du brun, ils ne prennent pas la voiture de sport du gris, mais un énorme van vert. Ils montent, et se rendent à différents endroits, pour récupérer les membres d'Akatsuki, et sa bande d'amis de la faculté. Une fois qu'il sont tous assis dans le van, Hidan roule jusqu'à un supermarché, et tend son portefeuilles à Itachi.<p>

_ Itachi, je te laisse t'en occuper, d'accord? Demande Hidan.  
>_ Oui, Maître! Répond Itachi.<p>

Tous rirent. ils attendent trente minutes, et le grand brun revient avec trois sacs pleins. Il pose le tout dans le coffre, et se remet sur son siège. Hidan redémarre le van. Ils sortent de la périphérie urbaine, pour se rendre à Yokohama. Sur l'autoroute, les conversations vont bon train. La bande de Shikamaru se lie facilement d'amitié avec l'Akatsuki. Hidan met un CD, et LM.C retentit à fond dans le van. Tous se mettent à chanter, plus ou moins bien les paroles, et plus ou moins juste. Quand Hidan gare le van, ils sont arrivés sur un parking, ils déchargent les courses, et suivent Hidan. Ils les conduisent sur un coin reculé de la mer, où une plage privée se trouve.

_ Bon, tout le monde à de quoi faire trempette? Sous-vêtements, maillot de bain? Demande Hidan.  
>_ Ben... Répond Sasuke.<br>_ C'est qu'on à pas de maillot de bain. Finit Naruto.

Hidan leur propose donc des maillots de bains, et tout le monde est finalement paré pour se baigner.  
>Tobi insiste pour que tout le monde mettent de la crème solaire, et finit par enlever son masque. Effectivement, il est bien défiguré. La moitié de sa mâchoire est enfoncée, de multiples cicatrices barrent son visage, son œil droit est un morceaux de peau. Malgré la vision repoussante, personnes ne fait de commentaires. Surtout que Deidara protège son "chéri", comme il l'appelle.<p>

Durant toute la journée, ils se baignent, jouent, et ils sont finalement tous au courant de la mise en couple d'Hidan et de Shikamaru. Ils prennent plus ou moins bien la nouvelle. Tenten menace de mort Hidan, si jamais il fait souffrir son cousin. Ce à quoi le Nimura répond par un "je ne le ferai pas souffrir. Je le jure" avec la main gauche sur le cœur, la droite pointée vers le ciel.

Kisame propose de manger, et tous acceptent. Naruto fait un énorme câlin à Itachi, parce qu'il a pris des ramens.

En fin d'après midi, Hidan ramène tout le monde chez soi, et finit par Shikamaru et ses cousins. Shino et Tenten montent après un rapide au revoir, et Shikamaru embrasse le gris passionnément. Après un baiser langoureux, il consent à lâcher son petit-ami, pour aller se coucher.

Durant le trajet jusqu'à chez lui, Hidan écoute "_Sen no yoru wo koete_", il se sent bien... Il a rencontré une personne forte, et dont il est amoureux.

Du haut de ses vingt-deux ans, il a monté sa propre entreprise, a trouvé du personnel, est le gérant, a vaincu la crise économique, a une clientèle fidèle, et surtout, depuis ce matin, est en couple avec la plus belle personne qu'il a jamais vue.

Une fois arrivé chez lui, Hidan mange une salade devant _Death Note_. Une fois son repas fini, il se lave, et se couche.

Shikamaru se réveille de bonne humeur, une odeur de petit déjeuner règne dans l'appartement. il se dirige vers la cuisine, où il voit sa cousine qui met la table. Il la salue. Ils s'assoient pour déguster le repas. Shikamaru remercie sa cousine pour son délicieux déjeuner, et file à la douche. Il se lave, se coiffe, se maquille, et nettoie ses piercings. une fois la tâche "douche" effectuée, il se met à la tâche "s'habiller". Il sort un T-shirt avec un col en "V", violet et moulant, avec un haut en résilles en dessous. Il met ensuite un boxer et un pantalon noir large, des chaussettes et ses New-Rock mauves. Il prend son sac, son I-Pod, et sort. Il se rend tranquillement au travail. Une fois devant les portes, il entre. Tobi l'accueille avec un énorme câlin, et ils se rendent ensemble à la salle de pause. Il voit toute l'équipe. Hidan leur explique rapidement qu'une livraison importantedoit arriver aujourd'hui. Il capture ensuite les lèvres du brun, et se rend dans son bureau.

Shikamaru suit Nagato, pour accueillir les clients, et se ... Non... Ce n'est pas possible! Pas lui!

Nagato entend Shikamaru commencer à suffoquer. Il le regarde, et voit que le brun est en larmes.

_ Shikamaru! Crie Nagato.

Mais le brun est bien loin. Il s'est réfugié dans les bras de Tobi.  
>Toute l'Akatsuki se fige en voyant le brun pleurer. Hidan accoure vers lui.<p>

_ Hey, gamin! Qu'est ce qui se passe? Demande Kisame.  
>_ C'est <em>*sanglot*<em> C'est _*sanglot*_ C'est mon _*sanglot*_ mon ex. _*sanglot*_. Répond le brun en pleurant de plus belle, dans les bras d'Hidan.

Le Nimura se fige. Il serre Shikamaru contre lui.

_ Chut... Je suis là. Il ne te fera rien. Je te le promets... Chut... Dit Hidan en berçant doucement le flemmard.  
>_ Hidan... <em>*sanglot*<em>. Dit le génie.  
>_ Chut, tout va bien.<p>

Hidan regarde Sai. Oui, il est beau ce con, mais quel enfoiré d'avoir violé son ex. Et ce sourire... ce sourire faux... Il a envie de tuer cette créature.  
>Sai se rapproche, et regarde Shikamaru.<p>

_ Tiens, bébé, tu m'as manqué. Dit Sai.  
>_ N... Non! <em>*sanglot*<em> Me touche pas! Crie le brun en larme.  
>_ Mais, amour...<p>

_*SBAFF!*_  
>Sai regarde Yahiko, et blêmit. Face à ce monstre de muscles, il ne fait pas le poids. Il voit toute l'Akatsuki le foudroyer du regard. Il part en courant, mais Yahiko et Kisame partent à sa poursuite. Hidan tente de calmer le brun.<p>

_ Gamin, explique-moi ce qui se passe. Demanda Nagato.  
>_ Je... Je... Répond le brun avant d'éclater en sanglot.<br>_ Je vais répondre à sa place. Dit Hidan.  
>_ On t'écoute.<br>_ Shikamaru à une énorme cicatrice dans le dos, suite aux violences de son père, quand il a avoué son homosexualité à ses parents. Quand il est sorti avec Sai, il la lui a cachée. Et Sai l'a vue. Alors, pour le punir de lui avoir menti, il... Il l'a violé...

Tous se taisent, un silence pesant sur le groupe, seulement couper par les sanglots du brun. Ils sot néanmoins coupés par les cris de Sai, qui est maintenu par Yahiko.

_ Lâchez-moi! J'ai de très hautes relations! Hurle Sai.  
>_ Ouais, et toi, t'as violé un mineur! Répond Hidan.<br>_ Quoi? Tu leur à dit? J'avais pourtant été clair non? Ce couteau n'était peut être pas assez chauffé? Hurle Sai à Shikamaru.

Orochimaru appelle la police, qui reconnaissent que Sai Hizumony, de son vrai nom Sai Takahashy, est recherché pour de multiples viols et violences. Yahiko l'attache à une chaise, en attendant la venue de la police.

Shikamaru s'approche de Sai, et lui donne un coup de pied entre les jambes, avec sa New-Rock, broyant les bourses du brun, qui hurle de douleur en sentant ses testicules explosées. Du sang se répand sur la chaise et sur le sol. Le Nara se réfugie ensuite dans les bras d'Orochimaru, qui le maintient à distance du brun.

La police arrive ensuite, et embarque Sai. Ils remarquent le sang, et demandent.

_ C'est moi... Répond le Nara.  
>_ Mais, pourquoi avez-vous fait ça? Demande le policier.<br>_ C'était mon ex. Il... Il m'a aussi violé. Répond le brun.  
>_ Vous en avez la preuve? Demande la policière.<br>_ Je pense pas qu'il reste de preuves ADN, mais il doit y avoir des preuves physiques au moins! Clame Kisame.

La police fait appel à l'expert en médecine qui les accompagne, pour vérifier les dires du bleuté. Ils reviennent un quart d'heure plus tard.

_ Effectivement, il y a bien des séquelles, et c'est pas beau à voir. Brûlures persistantes, déformations dues à un objet contendant... Et j'en passe... Dit le médecin.  
>_ Vous aviez quel âge au moment des faits? Demande le policier.<br>_ Seize ans, pourquoi? Dit le brun.  
>_ Il avait donc vingt deux ans à ce moment là. Sai Takahashy, vous êtes en état d'arrestation, pour violences et viols sur mineurs et récidivisme!<p>

La police repart avec Sai, et Shikamaru, devenu pâle, bascule en arrière. Konan le rattrape de justesse.

Le brun se réveille, allongé sur un lit de couvertures. Il tourne la tête pour voir Konan lui tendre un thé.

_ Tiens, c'est du thé à la menthe, ça devrait aller mieux. Lui sourit-elle.  
>_ Merci. Répond Shikamaru, un mal de crâne le prenant.<p>

Il boit à petites gorgées son thé, et rassure les autres sur sa santé. Hidan ferme le magasin pour trois jours. Histoire que le brun se remette de ses émotions, et se remette sur pied.  
>Durant les premières heures de la journée, Shikamaru reste auprès de l'Akatsuki, qui le chouchoutent.<p>

_ Je veux pas te faire pleurer ou autres, mais c'est quoi cette histoire de couteau avec ton ex? Demande Yahiko.  
>_ Après m'avoir violé, il m'a enfoncé un couteau dans le... Enfin... vous voyez quoi, et après m'avoir attaché au lit, il l'a fait chauffer, et me la enfoncé encore une fois. Rien que d'en parler, j'ai la sensation de sentir ma chair brûlée... Répond le brun en frissonnant.<p>

Tous se taisent. Tobi, pour détendre tout le monde, propose de regarder des films. Tout le monde accepte.  
>Orochimaru part chercher le lecteur DVD, et lance le film.<p>

_Mémoire d'une Geisha_ commence. Tobi ne parle pas durant tout le film. Konan verse des larmes aux moments ou l'héroïne se fait entrainer pour devenir Geisha.

Une fois le film fini, Shikamaru se lève, va aux toilettes, et rend toutes ses tripes.

_ Gamin? Ça va? Demande Deidara.  
>_ Oui... <em>*vomit*<em>. Répond le brun.

Hidan se met aux côtés du brun, et lui caresse le dos. Juste pour le réconforter. Le brun continue de vomir. Au bout d'un moment, son estomac est complètement vidé, et il cesse de vomir. Il se relève, tire la chasse d'eau, et entreprend de se rincer la bouche. Il prend ensuite le chewing-gum menthe que lui tend Sasori.

_ Qu'est ce qui t'es arriver? Demande Tobi.  
>_ Trop d'émotions d'un coup... Est la seule réponse du brun.<p>

Hidan le prend dans ses bras, et pose un baiser dans son cou. Shikamaru se colle plus à lui.

_ Tu veux que je te ramène chez toi? Demande le gris.  
>_ Chez toi.<br>_ Ah, ok. Bon, ben, à dans trois jours les mecs... Et la fille! Dit Hidan en sentant le regard dangereux de la bleutée sur lui.

Il emmène Shikamaru jusqu'à sa voiture, et prend le chemin pour aller chez lui. Le brun appelle ses cousins, pour prévenir qu'il ne rentrerait pas.  
>Le flemmard s'enferme ensuite dans la salle de bain, indiquée par le gris, qui fait un déjeuner. Et oui, il n'est que seulement treize heures. Et les émotions fortes, ça creuse!<br>Une fois que le génie est sortie de la douche, il se dirige vers la cuisine, et se blottit dans les bras de son amant.

_ C'est la première fois que tu fait un malaise?  
>_ Non, j'en ai souvent fait, quand j'étais gamin...<p>

Hidan resserre son emprise sur le brun, et lui désigne le canapé, avec la table basse. Le Nara s'assit, et le gris amène un plateau quinze minutes plus tard.

_ Chaud devant! Sushi! Crie le plus âgé, en se dandinant.

Shikamaru éclate de rire. Ils mangent en regardant _Death Note_. Quand Shikamaru prend un sushi au thon rouge dans sa bouche, Hidan le lui vole.

_ Hey! C'était MON sushi!  
>_ Maintenant c'est le mien gamin!<br>_ Peuh! M'en fous, j'ai ai d'autres!

Tout en disant cela, le brun gobe un autre sushi. Hidan rit en voyant le brun tenter d'avaler le sushi tout rond. Quand ils ont fini de manger, Hidan débarrasse la table, et met la vaisselle dans l'évier. Shikamaru se couche sur le canapé, et zappe. Il tombe sur un reportage sur un célèbre mangaka, connu sous les initiales de M.K.

_ Hidaaaaan? Demande langoureusement le brun.  
>_ Oui gamin?<br>_ Tu me dis un secret sur toi?  
>_ Si tu m'en dis un sur toi.<br>_ Peuh! Méchant!

Shikamaru réfléchit, quel secret a-il à révéler au gris?

_ Ben... Je sais pas, heu... Heu... J'aimerais bien essayer une tenue en cuire... Répond le brun, gêné, en détournant le regard.  
>_ Oh... Intéressant... Bon, à mon tour... Tiens-toi bien.<br>_ Ok.  
>_ Je suis masochiste.<p>

_ S... Sérieux?

Le brun pince fortement le bras du gris, qui ferme les yeux en gémissant, le rouge aux joues.

_ Nooooon! J'y crois pas... Dit le brun.  
>_ Sa... Sa te choque? Demande le gris, hésitant.<br>_ C'est... C'est... C'est trop mortel! J'peux te frapper, tu me diras rien! Yeah!  
>_ Y a quand même des limites... Répondit le gris.<p>

Shikamaru se rapproche d'Hidan, et l'embrasse rapidement. Il se dirige ensuite dans la chambre, et s'allonge sur le lit, prêt à s'endormir.

* * *

><p>Moi: Ce fût long à écrire, j'ai aussi fait de changements de dernière minutes, (aidée par les conseils d'Eldar Melda). Je trouve que ça rend bien. Enfin, c'est mon avis, mais le votre, chers lecteurs, compte bien plus!<p>

Sai: Pourquoi je suis le méchant?

Moi: Désolé Sai, mais dans le manga, je peut pas te voir... Tu me sort par les yeux.

Sai: ...

Moi: Sai, arrête de cultiver des champignons, et vient!

Bref...

Hum hum...Reviews?


End file.
